24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jack Bauer
Subdivisions I divided Day 5's and 6's sections into major parts of the storyline, as I recommended in The Situation Room. Although this may be a little subjective, I believe this will make this large page easier to both read and edit. Please let me know what you think of this, if there's positive reviews, I'll do the rest of the article along with any other extensive pages. (In the meantime, can someone take care of converting the page from present to past tense? I've skimmed through the article and noticed a load of this occurring.) --Deege515 01:12, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :Bad idea, reduces the quality of the article. Check out The Situation Room and Deege515's Talk page for further discussion on what's been done. Nothing is being reduced, merely moved for convenience and clarity. --Proudhug 02:22, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Spoiler or typo? On the page, you indicate that Wayne made Jack the director of field ops at 10:12am on Day 6. But that episode hasn't aired yet(The first four episodes were from 6am to 10am) so would that be a spoiler? On the other hand, I know Wayne put Jack in charge of the mission to track down Fayed, so maybe I'm remembering Jack's position wrong and you got the times mixed up. ;-) Hypnometal 06:17, 19 January 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, Jack was put in charge of the Fayed mission, but I don't know if he was promoted Head of Field Ops. Someone else put HoFO, I just changed the time. The first twelve minutes of episode five are on DVD, so that's as far as we've "seen" so far. --Proudhug 14:30, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Oh, gotcha. I didn't realize that it was on the DVD, since I haven't purchased it. I figure that I'll be able to see the episode on Monday anyway, and when why get the premiere DVD when eventually I'll be able to get the entire season? :-) Hypnometal 16:32, 20 January 2007 (UTC) : Two reasons. 1) It's all about the here and now. 2) The DVD comes with a coupon for $10 off of any 24 purchase Seasons 1-6, so it'll eventually pay for itself when S6 comes out. --Proudhug 17:48, 20 January 2007 (UTC) : Although if that's the case, does someone want to go ahead and put up the portion of Day 6 10:00am-11:00am that's on the DVD to get a head start on Monday? Hypnometal 17:48, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Having watched the DVD and the episode on TV, I still didn't hear Jack officially be named "Director of Field Operations". He just went back on the job. I'm not sure what, if anything, his title is at this point. Didn't he still work for DOD through all of Day 4, and technically dead during Day 5? --Wydok 22:06, 23 January 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, I doubt he's HoFO. He's just running point on the Fayed operation. --Proudhug 22:44, 23 January 2007 (UTC) S3 Not sure at all, but isnt Jack the Special Agent in Charge of CTU in the beginning of Season 3? If so there should be a banner in the last part of the page... :No. Tony Almeida was. --Vinny2 19:39, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :Oh ok. Been a while since I watched S3, only remembered that Jack had the nice office XD Odd piece of trivia This is from the article: : Jack is one of six characters to still be alive since the first season. These include Kim Bauer, Aaron Pierce, Mike Novick, Mandy, and Milo Pressman. This isn't even true, let alone noteworthy, is it? There are tons of characters from the first season still alive; Rick Allen, Patty Brooks, Maureen Kingsley, Jonathan Matijevich, Keith Palmer, Nicole Palmer, Carl Webb, Greg Penticoff, Alberta Green, Elizabeth Nash, Melanie, Frank Allard, and Phil Parslow, to name a few. --Proudhug 20:06, 15 January 2007 (UTC) : Correct. Get rid of it.--CWY2190 21:02, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :: I don't know if this change makes it correct or more relevant, but I edited the line to read "six major characters." Does that work for people, or do we still need to remove it entirely? Hypnometal 06:08, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Most of the people I listed were major characters, I'd say. Certainly more "major" than Mandy, Milo, and possibly even Mike and Aaron. --Proudhug 14:37, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Long Article This article is amazingly long and I think it might put people off. We could do little summaries for each season and then create seperate articles for each season. Views? --24 Administration 20:23, 8 June 2006 (UTC) : Not a bad idea.... after all, don't we have a "Jack Bauer" category? We should be able to put together a "Personnel File" article with his past missions and training information. I actually wouldn't mind that kind of thing for a few of the characters (Tony, Michelle, the others who have long, drawn-out background profiles about former missions and past jobs). We could also do a revamp of his "Day X" sections to shorten/condense the information or make new pages with that. There are also some parts that I think should be "Background Information and Notes", like Jack's weapons. I'm not sure why that needs a sub-heading of it's own. That's a note. Just some thoughts. --Kapoli 20:33, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, if nobody else would rather do it, I'll make a background page for Jack and redo this page. I really think that the JACK BAUER page, if nothing else, should be as close to perfect as we can get it (actually, anything labelled with the tag stating it's the Best We Can Do should at least conform to our own style guidelines). ::I agree his Day sections should be condensed, too - if we're going to have whole pages summarzing each season in detail, what's on Jack's page should pertain only to what is critically important to his character. To some extent, the story of the season is his story, but since it's already being told elsewhere, this page should contain more specific information. Meanwhile, what's already there would probably be great starting points for the Day pages you guys are thinking about/working on. Yes? --StBacchus 23:00, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :::St. Bacchus to the rescue. I've been working on a rough "Day 4" page for a couple days, but I think you're right that the information on Jack's page is a good place to start. --Kapoli 01:27, 9 June 2006 (UTC) Jack's opening paragraph Why does Jack's opening paragraph include the information about his faked death? I'm not trying to start an argument or suggest that it shouldn't be there, but why that statement and nothing else about Jack Bauer? What made that statement important enough to include at the top? -Kapoli 03:17, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :* Without checking the history, I would hazard a guess that this was added before Day 5 began, when it would have seemed more important. Now that everyone of importance knows that he is alive, I do not think it is that important anymore. --Wydok 03:35, 26 May 2006 (UTC) Date removal StBacchus, why did you remove all those dates? Some of them are actually specifically stated years. --Proudhug 23:05, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Because I don't know which are which, because there are no sources cited. If you know which of them were stated, by all means, put them back in. --StBacchus 09:28, 25 May 2006 (UTC) The previous CTU operations were given dates, but I'm not going to bother fixing it yet since I'm going to worry about dates once I've completed my timeline. --Proudhug 12:56, 25 May 2006 (UTC) Memorable Quotes Can anyone tell me what episode "He shouldn't have been playing with A-dults." comes from? I've been racking my brain but I can't think of it! -Kapoli 04:54, 7 May 2006 (UTC) : It was Day 2 9:00am-10:00am. He said it to Eddie Grant after he broke Dave's ankle. -CWY2190 05:03, 7 May 2006 (UTC) Kill Count Anybody know how many people Jack has killed thusfar? I think it'd be interesting to see. My guess is over 100 by now. --Annony. : I suggest this website for finding that information. - Willo : Here is a good website that lists every one of Jack Bauer's kills as well as the details of each. At the bottom is a running total. http://www.unfiction.com/~tienle/tv/confirmed%20kills.html --Randy Johnston 00:02, 2 April 2006 (UTC) John Wesley? Where's that come from? ::Good point. Where did that come from? If anyone can't name a source, someone should get rid of it. --24 Administration 17:41, 17 March 2006 (UTC) Insufficent? Did we want to have the Level 1 Insufficent on this article? It has full sections with no text. 68.51.66.144 02:53, 28 April 2006 (UTC) Diane Huxley I was always under the impression Jack had a relationship with her, considering Derek disliked him, and the awkward tension between her and Audrey, where she clearly states that she loves him. - Xtreme680 04:44, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :Yes, and Lynn McGill sent Audrey to debrief Diane for the specific reason that they "have something in common." There may even be a more explicit reference than that. Dating? Er, maybe not, but he was sure fixing more than fence posts. --StBacchus 05:05, 23 May 2006 (UTC) ::They were at least "romantically involved". - Willo 68.51.105.170 06:27, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :I was under the impression that Diane had feelings for Jack, but they were not acted upon. We had seen no physical contact (kissing, hugging, etc.) between the two of them while he sat at the breakfast table or after they were reunited later that morning. As far as I understood it, Jack was just renting a room from Diane. --Wydok 13:45, 23 May 2006 (UTC) Status I am suggesting we have an 'exemption' from the status rule that limits us to the big three, because A. Jack is the most important character and B. Jack is the only character who we see everything that happens to, pretty much. We're naturally going to know more than what's happening to him. We know he's alive, but to everyone else in the 24 world he's "missing". - Willo 68.51.105.170 07:35, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :It might take more than a couple words to explain it. Perhaps we should put unknown? Plus it gives off the impression that using just 3 isn't policy, and people should put "banging karen, lol" for Bill Buchanan. - Xtreme680 13:25, 23 May 2006 (UTC) ::I think Unknown would be fine here. We know he's not dead because we know Kiefer Sutherland just signed a three-year contract, but Jack's life is still technically in jeopardy. I agree that using a different status on one of the most popular pages would give people the impression it's okay elsewhere. So let's not. Putting Unknown at the top will send the curious looking for the explanation at the bottom. --StBacchus 14:58, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :::Should we consider protecting this page? I'm positive that everyone who has changed Jack's status has changed it in good faith, but it's getting real annoying. Besides that, what should the status be? It appears to be unknown, as per policy, his storyline was not wrapped up by the end of the season. It wasn't like the other 4 seasons that had clear cut implications for Jack, so I could say unknown. However, he is alive. Thoughts? - Xtreme680 20:46, 24 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Whoops. When I changed it back recently, I forgot that we'd decided on Unknown. I mean, he was last seen alive... so either one works for me. I don't know if we should protect it or not, because StBacchus is right, this page needs some serious clean-up anyway. Whatever the admins and you guys want to do is fine with me! -Kapoli 21:04, 24 May 2006 (UTC) : Protecting the page is certainly not necessary, as we're technically not dealing with excessive vandalism or an all-out edit war. : I'm confused why people would think that Jack's status should be "Unknown". He was clearly left alive when we saw him last and the line "You're far too valuable to kill" cements that his life wasn't in danger. Even if it wasn't clear, on a show like 24 it's very common for characters' lives to be in jeopardy at the end of an episode. Should we not then put "Unknown" every time they're in jeopardy at the end of an episode? Should there be a statute of limitations such as putting "Unknown" if they haven't been seen for three episodes, or something? I hate to say "I told you so," but this is just more evidence that the Status line is more trouble than it's worth. --Proudhug 23:05, 24 May 2006 (UTC) ::No need to say "I told you so", because it's not all that much trouble. Alive it is. - Xtreme680 23:32, 24 May 2006 (UTC) I guess it's irrelevant now, since he's no longer missing. ;-) Hypnometal 16:43, 16 January 2007 (UTC) He is NOT unknown, right before it fades out, he's alive. we'll wait and see, but for now, keep it alive. User:Ehobeckracing 13:09, 22 May 2007 (EDT) Main Photo What is with this fascination of changing the main photo every single week? ---CWY2190talk 03:59, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Marilyn is Jack's sister? @Personal: Marilyn is Jack's sister? i think she is Graem (Jack's brother) wife!? Sorry everyone, im so damned sorry Sorry everyone. I accidentally vandalized this article. My apologizes. Can you forgive me?Bauer999 06:31, 31 January 2008 (UTC) : That was some pretty extensive garbage, man. I'll give you another chance since your other edits seem pretty constructive, but it definitely can't happen again. If another admin sees that, and feels otherwise, he/she can impose a block however, so understand that I'm speaking only for me. – Blue Rook 20:11, 31 January 2008 (UTC)talk Recent restructuring Today User Gustavohowell restructured Jack's page so that it links to a bunch of templates. I don't believe this is a good move; Jack's page now links to templates, which in turn link to "Jack on Day X" articles? I see no problem in having the summaries on his page like they were. Also, a wiki is supposed to be about editing articles, not content over on templates or other non-main space areas. I'll vote for reverting it since I shudder at the prospect of every main character in the future having their information linking over to templates. – Blue Rook 15:47, 8 June 2008 (UTC)talk : I second that. When I first saw all the changes I thought it was spam at first! SignorSimon 16:27, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Also, I'd like to replace the current pic of Jack with a very similar one, seen here Image:Jack Bauer S6 Close.jpg (the one I want to replace is Image:Jack Bauer S6.jpg. It's the same promotional photo, but it's much more detailed and is cropped to exclude below his waist. I've done the swap everywhere else but here, since this is a screamingly important page, and folks might actually take issue with this. – Blue Rook 04:55, 13 June 2008 (UTC)talk